bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Henry/@comment-32340720-20180306225052
I really do wonder if the reason why Henry has no last name is because he's related to someone in the studio and thus they share last names. Not Joey, since the letter is signed "your best pal", but it could be someone else. I would say those with accents are out (so Wally, Shawn, and Norman are out). Susie doesn't technically have an accent exactly, but she speaks with inflections that Henry does not, but I don't think the inflections are actually present in "Alice" when speaking in Susie's voice. However, Susie makes no mention of Henry even though we hear about her first weeks working with the company. I would maybe guess that Thomas Connor is also out, based on how he acts. That just really leaves Sammy Lawrence, Grant Cohen, and Allison Pendle. I'll go in order. When we consider how important Sammy was within the company, it's possible Sammy AND Henry helped Joey found the studios, meaning it's possible Sammy is Henry's brother. Sammy being unable to recognise Henry in Chapter 2 might be a result of Sammy's sanity slippage. Sammy clearly had a lot of power in the company. He was not only the music director, but he seemed to also be the voice director. since it was he who told Susie she'd been replaced. He might have been in charge of the entire sound department, not just music. To have so much power in the company, it's possible he was a founding member, just like Henry and Joey, and while he could just be a mutual friend between Joey and Henry, it's also possible he's Henry's brother. In this situation, Henry and Joey are the ones who came up with the idea to form the company and studio, while Joey suggested asking his brother Sammy for help, making Sammy technically a founding member but also not. Grant is someone we don't know a whole lot about, making him a candidate. Since he was in charge of finances, and stuck around despite the madness of Joey Drew, and despite how badly Joey treated his company and employees, he stuck around and honestly didn't complain a while lot, so there might be a perfectly good reason for that. His brother and Joey are long-time friends. However, I feel Grant is a weak option, at least compared to Sammy and Allison. Allison is also very likely, I think, since we know absolutely nothing about Allison aside from she replaced Susie as Alice Angel's voice. She might have had some pull in the company to be able to take the role. If she's Henry's younger sister, she might have been able to convince Joey or Sammy to let her voice Alice instead, since it seems Henry wasn't around at the time (no one mentions him in the audio logs). Allison also seems to be somewhat important, if she is "Alice". "Alice" in the voice that isn't Susie's is also the only one who addresses Henry by name and acknowledges she knows exactly who he is and what he's trying to do. When you consider that Susie seems to have never met Henry (based on her audio logs never even coming close to mentioning him), and that Allison was already a voice actress working with Joey Drew when she replaced Susie ("and Sammy was there with that... Allison!"), it's possible Allison was an employee before Susie was, and got a job in the company because of her brother, especially if Alice Angel was a failure because of Allison herself being inadequate. Now I don't know if there's a Henry (or similar-named) man with the surname Lawrence, Cohen, or Pendle (or something similar sounding to those) involved in animation, but those three seem the most likely to me as being related to Henry if someone is. Susie is a possibility, too, I suppose, if her inflections are really affected and not part of how she talks naturally.